Controllable direct-current-to-alternating-current (DC-to-AC) and alternating-current-to-direct-current (AC-to-DC) converters are widely used. Among examples of such converters are U.S. Pat. No. 7,659,700, issued Feb. 9, 2010 in the name of Holvek et al. and the type of converter circuit is described more generally in U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,678, issued Sep. 12, 2000 in the name of Limpaecher et al. A control system for such a power converter for use in conjunction with an induction motor is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/090,426, filed Apr. 20, 2011 in the name of Yang Liu.
Improved or alternative switched power converters and control arrangements are desired.